Optical displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are becoming increasingly commonplace, finding use, for example in mobile telephones, hand-held computer devices ranging from personal digital assistants (PDAs) to electronic games, to larger devices such as laptop computers, and LCD monitors and television screens. The incorporation of light management films into optical display devices results in improved display performance. Different types of films, including prismatically structured films, reflective polarizers and diffuser films are useful for improving display parameters such as output luminance, illumination uniformity, viewing angle, and overall system efficiency. Such improved operating characteristics make the device easier to use and may also increase battery life.
The light management films are typically stacked, one by one, into the display frame between a backlight assembly and the flat panel display. The stack of films can be optimized to obtain a particular desired optical performance. From a manufacturing perspective, however, several issues can arise from the handling and assembly of several discrete film pieces. These problems include, inter alia, the excess time required to remove protective liners from individual optical films, along with the increased chance of damaging a film when removing the liner. In addition, the insertion of multiple individual sheets to the display frame is time consuming and the stacking of individual films provides further opportunity for the films to be damaged. All of these problems can contribute to diminished overall throughput or to reduced yield, which leads to higher system cost.